<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Existential Questions Late At Night (Feat. Dream &amp; Technoblade) by Splootdoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815899">Existential Questions Late At Night (Feat. Dream &amp; Technoblade)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splootdoot/pseuds/Splootdoot'>Splootdoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Lets fucking gooo, Short One Shot, The main ones are Dre and Tech, They're both background characters though, Travel, i got this from a prompt generator, i wrote this in one go, no beta we die like tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splootdoot/pseuds/Splootdoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the prompt I used:</p><p>Person B keeps asking weird/strange existential (or otherwise way too deep for 1am) questions and Person A only wants to go to sleep.</p><p>except it's Dream and Techno, and with some plot slapped onto it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Existential Questions Late At Night (Feat. Dream &amp; Technoblade)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day goes by in a blur. Hours of Sapnap and George bickering and Dream's futile attempts to talk to him. Techno internally sighs in relief as the group finally hunker down for the night. Finally. </p><p>'A couple more days, and you'll be home' He tells himself, a couple more days of travel, a couple more days of Sapnap and George fighting, A couple more days of Dream... Being Dream. </p><p>Yeah,</p><p>Yeah. He could put up with this. For a few more days. </p><p>The crackling fire is the only sound that fills Techno's pig-like ears as the group eats in silence. He thanks the gods that Sapnap and George finally decided to shut up for the day. The two opting to eat their shoddily-made meals consisting of half roasted potatoes and cheap crackers they bought from a village a few rest stops back.</p><p> (Techno's glad that at least Dream can cook, although be it not all that well.) </p><p>He relaxes as the heat of the fire rolls of his body in waves, shielding him from the chill of the night. They all don't speak as they set down their sleeping bags. Luckily enough, George and Sapnap set their sleeping bags close to each other, nestled together in the shade of the forest trees. </p><p>Unluckily enough, Dream sets his sleeping bag next to Techno's, he decides not to say anything about it out of his own awkwardness.</p><p>Finally, they all settle into their sleeping bags and the only sounds left are the final breaths of a dying fire and the tree's leaves being stirred by the wind. </p><p>Techno nuzzles into his pillow, relaxing and sighing in content as he feels himself drifting off.</p><p>He sighs again, and just about when he's drifting off- </p><p>"Psst, Techno" he hears Dream say in a hushed voice, but the pig hybrid ignores him. His ears twitch in annoyance, which only intensified as he felt Dream poking him in the back, he tosses over on his other side. His glare falters when his scarlet eyes meet glittering lime. </p><p>Dream's mask is laying beside Dream. Techno averts his gaze, which Dream notices "It's okay, you can look."</p><p>"Uh.. Sorry," Techno grumbles awkwardly before their eyes meet again. The masked man sits up, breaking the contact. "Why did you wake me up? I was gonna fall asleep." Techno asks with discontent. The other man stays silent at the question, who instead looks up at the star-speckled sky. </p><p>"Do people exist before they're born?" Dream asks, which catches Techno off guard. </p><p>"Heh?" </p><p>Dream turns toward Techno, a beat of silence. He has a neutral expression, only a faint impression of an amused expression on his face when meeting Techno's confused stare.</p><p>"Dream, are you alright? Did you hit your head?" Techno finally says.</p><p>"What's the meaning of life?" </p><p>"Uh, Dream?"</p><p>"Is free will an illusion, or are we just cogs in a greater machine?"  </p><p>"I'm starting to think you might be possessed or something-"</p><p>"If you didn’t know your age, how old would you be?"</p><p>"Oh geez, looks like being homeless is finally getting to him" </p><p>Dream laughs at his joke, before it dies down, and the two lapse back into silence.

 "Soo.. you wanna tell me where all that came from? Orr?"</p><p>"Nah, it was half trying to get you to talk to me and half trying to annoy you" </p><p>"How are asking me existential questions annoying me?" </p><p>Dream shrugs at that.</p><p>"I guess my plan worked, since you're talking to me now"</p><p>They fall into silence for what seems to be the 100th time, before Techno spares a glance at the sleeping lumps a few feet away from them, before talking again. </p><p>"Is what we perceive reality or is it just a construct of our minds?" </p><p>Dream's eyes widen in alarm.</p><p>"NO-"</p><p>"When does life begin, Dream?"</p><p>"TECHNO-"</p><p>"How long has Philza Minecraft been alive?" Techno deadpans with a small smile on his face.</p><p>There's a pause, and Dream starts to laugh when he processes Techno's words. </p><p>"Dream? Techno?" The two startle at the sound of a voice. They both turn to see George, who's sitting up and rubbing his eye. </p><p>"What's going on?" George's voice drips with drowsiness. </p><p>"Everything's alright" Dream assures "Go back to sleep" he coaxes. Apparently, George didn't need to be told twice, as he flops back down onto his sleeping bag. Almost instantly after, he starts to snore. </p><p>"Sleeping beauty" Dream remarks with amusement in his voice.</p><p>They both listen to the chorus of crickets and the screeching of cicadas for a minute. A nearby stream runs over the rocks, filling every small crevice with it. Neither of them not really knowing what else to say.</p><p>"Can I go to sleep now?"</p><p>"Yeah, you can, Sorry for keeping you up"</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>Dream settles back into his sleeping bag, and the two lay there, staring up at the stars who seem to stare back at them while they glimmer brightly. Techno starts to feel a faint feeling of content. There's another bout of silence, but more comfortable this time.</p><p>.........<br/>
....<br/>
..</p><p>"Goodnight, Techno"</p><p>"Goodnight Dream"</p><p> </p><p>And finally, Techno gets to drift off, letting sleep overtake him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>